Rakatash's Children
The Children of Rakatash are five beings who were created by Rakatash himself or by Adzeere Information The Children were given special crowns, and were free to create anything they wished Order (Oldest to Youngest) Ayzia Ayzia is the first born, wisest of the 5, he is the Primordial God of the Sun and Writing, his story is that he Asked Itajira for some fire and was given it, soon he turned the fire into a planet thus creating a sun, he went and also made paper and made a pencil and written stuff on it Itajira Itajira is the second born and most strongest out of them, he is the Primordial God of Logic,Rules,Geometry, Time and The Elements. his story is that he created 300 beings called Numeronian and then created The Ynt, soon he had 7 children who he gave special crowns to. Itajira is said to be very smart Alcliques Alcliques is known famously as Azathoth, is a very Famous God, who had created a universe where he is the center of worship, he is known as The Primordial God of Blindness, he is the first being not created by Rakatash Amerpenance II Amerpenance II is the Primordial Goddess of the Moon and Magic, her story is that one day she asked Itajira if she can learn the Earth element and so he did, soon she wanted to learn the Space element and so she did, soon he used both of the two elements to create a rock planet known as a Moon and soon she learned magic and she asked Itajira again, if he could make a planet for her and so he did and that planet was Planet Gosnuk, where she created the race known as The Monites, or Moon Magicians, she is the second being not created by Rakatash Altaivenn Altaivenn was created by Adzeere for no reason, Altaivenn is the Primordial Goddess of Tricks and Disaster, she takes the appearance of a 9 tailed Fox known as a Kitsune with a crown,her story is she asked Itajira if he can make a planet for here and he did, this planet is Planet Earth #2136, because there were other Earths anyway, she then tried to rule it with a iron fist, soon this caught the attention of her other siblings, how came and created weapons to defeat her, these weapons would later become the Sacred Regalia of the Matsabuta Family, after defeating her, her siblings turned her into a Hoodie, were she would not harm anyone, she would sometimes trick people into wearing her, so she can get a body, that why her siblings made a warning to not enter her sacred prison ever Other Names * Yun-Qarun * Áo Ōjo (敖王女) Dragon Myths The children have appeared in the stories of Dragon Cilivazation for years in the myths they are stated as the Proto-dragons the very first dragons, said myth also says that Itajira is the Progenitor of the Eastern Dragons and Ayzia is the Progenitor of the Western Dragon, the dragon myths also told that they are the High Realm Kings and Dragon Monarchs, in the Dragon Monarch list they are named Sargon (Ayzia), Alulim (Itajira), Tudiya (Alcliques), Sobekneferu (Amerpenance II), however only Altaivenn is the only not on the Dragon Monarch listCategory:Males Category:Females Category:Gods